With the advance of the world-wide web, there is an increasing amount of information which can be accessed online. Internet terminals are available at people's homes as well as in public places, such as schools, libraries, shopping centres, cafés etc. Internet technology is mainly used as a means for accessing information from anywhere in the world, irrespective of the location of the information source. Beside that, there is a growing interest in applying internet technology for use in local communities. For example, internet technology could allow local people to contribute information which can help, interest or entertain other local people, thus strengthening the links among members of the local community and their activities. To support such information exchange within a local community and encourage people to participate in local activities, there is a need for an easy-to-use and inviting user interface for exploring the online information.